Challenge for any one
by NATSUxERZA 123456
Summary: This is for any one who wants a naruto and female uchiha story since there isn't many which isn't being updated or isn't a harem. PS The one who wants to take it has to put limes and lemons not many to make it a smut story but enough.


In this story it is a naruto and female uchiha story and by i mean fem uchiha and not fem sasuke is because sasuke doesn't change in to a girl and is born as one and has a different name which is no where as similar as sasuke ( the one who choses to take this challenge can choses the name).

It will start after the wave mission in which naruto is contemplating his own weakness and believes if he was stronger hake and zabuza could have lived and reiko (the female uchiha since i need to give a name to her in the challenge but can be changed) wouldn't had to risk her life for him and thinks on how to improve and he goes to the hot springs to clear his mind and meets jiraiya early on like 4 months before the chunnin exam since it has been 2 months since graduation.

The relationship between naruto and reiko will be rocky at the beginning since kakashi takes more time for her because of the sharingan so naruto is envious about it and how much she is liked by everyone but is angry because she pushes everyone away while he would give anything for the attention she has.

Reiko will respect naruto because he has the same lonely life she has and can still smile but she is socially awkward and every time she tries to grow closer she will ether insult him some way but slowly the interactions gets better so that she actually smiles at him once or twice and goes to a level that she can lower her walls a bit to enjoy her self with him.

She is still power hungry and do anything to get stronger but as a girl will try to experience the same things as girls her own age from putting on very little make up to a point only naruto notice and even having wet dreams a bout a blue eyed blond XD.

The training that naruto goes trough is just the one he should have in the academy like basic knowledge to charkra control and his taijutsu will be striped down and made a new but jiraiya will forbid naruto from using the shadow clone training and his age since it will take too much mental strain that a 13 year old doesn't have but lets him use it to read books but keeps a limit of 5 at a time. by the time the exam comes naruto will be different physically but keeps his joking and fun happy nature the same to keep his enemy from taking him seriously he will be taller and grows more in the 4 months because of the good food jiraiya makes him eat.

By the time the exam comes he will be strong enough to take one some one of neji's level or slightly lower.

Reiko will grow to have a growing crush on him from the times they will spend together outside of training and she will know about the training with jiraiya because she followers him to see what changed him.

Reiko's crush is different from hinata's because she got to know him on a personal level in the 4 months and doesn't put him on a pedestal.

Naruto will save kin in the forest from Iwa team and keeps from getting raped and haves a clone to take her to the tower.

Reiko gets the cursed seal but naruto will not get the 5 pronged seal but gets ingured.

When the two guys in the sound team comes to kill reiko she uses the cursed seal like in cannon but naruto stops her using the foxes power and dominates her it to a submit ion so that she can take back control from the mark.

She will be mad because of the girls that start to show some interest in naruto like kin when she tells the Hokage the truth and becomes a leaf nin ,hinata but not much because she barely be alone with naruto so she isn't worried as well as any other girl the writer wants but it has to be naruto and reiko only NO Harem or double parings.

she will go to orochimaru but the resin she goes to him will be different and i will tell you what it is to only to the person who takes up the story.

thats all i will write here and tell the rest to the one who takes the job.

PM me if you are interested.


End file.
